Highway to Hell Part 2: The Journey Continues
by chinethegreat
Summary: It's been a year, an entire year without a word from Castiel or Celine Kane. No one knows if she succeeded or survived in killing Lucifer. After signs of the apocalypse scaring Castiel, he brings the gang back together to save Celine and the world. But after a year passing and no word from her are they willing to give up their perfect lives to save The Destroyer.


"Back to Black"

Handsome Adam Mulligan throws a baseball back and forth at a young seven year old boy wearing a Derek Jeter jersey. A beautiful girl with short blonde hair with mesmerizing hazel eyes and perfect skin came outside their perfect white picket fence house. She was absolutely beautiful wearing a floral printed baby doll dress carrying a platter of snacks and iced tea. She handed an iced cold glass for Adam who was sweating in the hot Utah summer sun. She gleamed a perfect smile as her son ran up to them, they started laughing.

Celine Kane wearing all black and looking as if she just came back from Hell turned away as the happy couple kissed. She was about a block away from the seemingly perfect family, hiding behind untrimmed bushes. A red headed, blue eyed rough around the edges boy came from behind her. Celine looked disappointed as she saw that the love of her life was living the perfect life, the life she wanted the two of them to live. The strange biker looking boy held out his hand, they disappeared into thin air. Adam looked ahead as if he saw something in the background, he felt a feeling he hasn't felt in a long time. But he realized he was looking at nothing, the person who he thought was there was no longer in sight.

Stephanie Cruz was sitting on a park bench coddling a beautiful healthy baby girl, she was somewhere in Kansas. Sam came out from the background holding a hot dog and shaved ice, her favorite park foods. Celine was smiling at the beautiful one year old baby girl, but wondering where Jacob was. Suddenly she saw a shiny, black '67 Chevy Impala blasting "Back in Black." Stephanie gleamed with excitement, Sam wincing at the AC/DC song he has heard a thousand times before.

"Why are you showing me this?"

"You need to know that what you did for them was not for nothing." She turned around. "They no longer need you, you need to finish your whole purpose of being here and move on."

"How can you ask me to move on Alec? Lucifer is still alive, I died and came back to life. Please don't tell me that, that is not a reason to get back in touch with them."

"I pulled you out of Hell because I believe that you can fight Lucifer on your own. You don't need the help of your old friends." She turned away from them and looked at her family who seemed to be doing extremely well even after everything that has happened. Suddenly something changed inside of her, everything went dark and all she saw was blackness. Without warning she disappeared and Alec was by himself now. He only thought of one thing that could've happened, he triggered something in her to turn back.

_One Year Ago… _

It was a battle warfare in Hell, somehow Celine found the Gates of Hell and found Lucifer. He had taken over the underworld and even had Crowley as his prisoner, every demon known to man and God bowed down to Lucifer. She gave him one look and all hell broke loose, everybody was fighting each other trying to get out of dodge. The Earth shook as it did when Stephanie released the Devil himself and Adam out of prison. Celine stood there looking at the destruction she had sometimes called home. Finally as soon as the angels came to kill all of his subjects she made her move. She walked through the battle field with one mission, to kill Lucifer, to seek revenge. But as soon as she used revenge as a motive instead of love, to kill, Lucifer found a loop hole. Without even making one move, Celine suddenly fell to the ground in pain.

"You think your silly little angel friends can stop me…" He came up to her stepping on her head. He stared into her dark brown eyes in hatred, she tried to get out of his grips but he was too strong. "You forgot one thing, revenge can't kill me." He snapped his fingers and in one split second her neck broke and Celine was dead. "Let's Go!" He yelled as the Earth shook, the demons all flew out of the pit causing terror on humankind.

After several hours of warfare and millions of people dead, Castiel finally showed up. He bent down at the dead body of his dear old friend, Celine Kane. He moved a piece of hair out of her face and felt her heart, her soul was gone and there was no chance of saving her now. He picked her up and left without a trace, he was now in a beautiful meadow in Illinois. He dug a grave and lightly buried her in the ground. After covering up the grave he stood up throwing a flower on the pile of dirt, a single rose.

"You tried your best Celine Kane, it is time to put all of this to rest now." He stared at the gravesite once more and walked away.

_Three Months Ago…_

Celine Kane was on her death bed six feet under, even though her body was dead her soul still lived. She had terrible nightmares of being in Hell and horrible screeching noises, flashes of red and black swirling in her head. All of a sudden her eyes opened and she was breathing, the human Celine Kane was alive. She looked around her frightened and confused, she was covered with dirt and in a box. She was dehydrated, coughing up dirt barely breathing, she screamed at the top of her lungs.

It was a bright sunny summer day somewhere in the middle of Illinois, nothing but purple lilies and long grass for miles. A hand came out from the dirt, it moved around sporadically trying to make room for another. Finally, still coughing and catching her breath Celine came out from the ground. The bright light of the blaring sun burned her eyes as an Eagle flew across the blue sky, giving her some hope. Her legs were limp and she was dying of thirst, she noticed a long highway ahead of her, limping on her broken heel.

It was now nightfall, she had been walking for miles, her lips chapped and face peeling from the lack of water and heat burning her skin. She saw a biker bar called "Franky's" realizing she was close to home, a while back she saw a sign saying 50 miles to Chicago. She walked in the bar feeling out of place, everyone stared at the newcomer. Everyone looking as if they had come straight out of a scene from Sons of Anarchy, wearing black jeans and tight motorcycle jackets with either a gang logo or 80s rock band CD cover. She sat next to a very handsome twenty something year old who was drinking moonshine. He had thick black hair lathered in mousse, wearing tight black jeans and a motorcycle jacket with a pirate skull on the back.

"I'll have what he's having." Franky the bartender looked at the young girl wondering if she was of age, her voice was hoarse. "Look I know I don't look 21 but trust me I am older than most of you here. I probably know who your great-great grandfather is." He stared blankly. "I just got out of Hell, let me have a drink." With one look Franky knew he shouldn't piss this girl off.

"So, what was your deed?" The young boy next to her asked.

"Excuse me."

"To get to jail I mean that's what you meant by Hell right?"

"Yeah of course, petty theft."

"Wow I would've thought armed robbery or something, getting out on good behavior."

"Do I look like someone who would get out on good behavior." Franky handed Celine the drink, she took a sip right away. "What the hell is this?"

"Moonshine."

"Who drinks Moonshine anymore?"

"Someone who just got out of Hell." After a couple of more drinks the two were all over each other. Celine was way passed tipsy and being extremely flirtatious with him, but what she didn't know was that more than two people were watching her. "So you want to get out of here?" She looked at the handsome biker whose name she didn't even remember, but when you've been in hell for the last nine months that was the least of her worries. They ended up in some hotel just on the outskirts of town, he was rough banging her up against a wall. She unbuckled his belt as he took off her shirt, he was turned on by her surprisingly good body. She was thrown on the bed, taking off his shirt, having sex until the end of the night.

Celine stared at the wall in embarrassment of what she had done, Adam would never forgive her for this terrible act. She had a painful headache and knew she had to leave right away before the strange boy woke up. She grabbed her stuff, putting her clothes back, barely making a sound. She left the room hoping he was just as drunk as her and didn't remember any of this. The sun blinded her as she didn't know what to do, she turned around and saw a payphone across the street. She dialed the only number she remembered, but hung up before it even rang.

"You know I never pegged you for the kind of girl who would have a one night stand with a random biker boy." She turned forward and saw a well-put together English boy, with a young James Dean look to him, standing against a wall.

"Who are you?" He was wearing a well tailored silver suit and perfectly polished Italian loafers.

"You can call me Alec." He walked away with a cool strut, making Celine follow.

_Present…_

It was pouring rain and storming, Alec was drenched as he barged in the stripper club in the bayou of Louisiana. It looked like an old speakeasy from the 1920s, felt out of place as it should be on Bourbon street, not the alligator swamped marshes of the bayou. Estranged Jacob was being mesmerized by a lady of the night once again. This time he stunk of vodka and reeked of cigars.

"Jacob, I need your help!" Jacob looked passed the blonde who was bumping and grinding up his crotch.

"Can't you see I'm busy."

"Busy watching a sixteen year old virgin lose all sense of purity on you." The girl turned around at the guy who disrespected her.

"Alec, I paid for a show and Shirley is just doing her job as an eighteen year old who is definitely not a virgin. Don't get all bible on me, you can wait in the back."

"I don't have time for this nonsense! I need your help!" He grabbed the girl's weave and threw her to the ground. The gigolo standing up in protection of his whore, but before he could kill the teenage boy they were gone without a trace. Jacob and Alec were now in some dingy motel in Chicago, the same one where he first met Celine.

"What the hell did you do that for Alec! Where did you take me?" He turned on the police scanner; a robbery, a shooting at a high school, and stabbings in alleys were being called to attention. "What so Chicago is being turned to shit, we all know they have the worst protection in all of the United States."

"Don't you get it; the weather, the murders happening all over the country. Chicago, Louisiana, Utah, Kansas… blood, vermin infestation, disease, children disappearing without warning."

"What are you trying to tell me, Alec!"

"Celine is trying to start another apocalypse." Jacob looked at the young angel sent down here to protect Celine.

"What, Celine what are you talking about? I thought you had her under control, I thought the last time you asked me for help was the last time I was ever going to see you!"

"I don't know what happened, she was fine. This past three months we've done nothing but fight demons, trying to find out where Lucifer was hiding… and then."

"And then what?"

"I took her to see Sam, Dean, and Stephanie. I took her to see them, she was beginning to lose hope and I couldn't have that happen. So I took her to see the people who she loved, to show her that they were ok and that if we found Lucifer and killed him, that would still be the case."

"Where did you take her before you saw Stephanie?" Alec took a step back. "If she is the one who started all of this in a matter of days, something happened, you triggered something to lose all of her humanity. Where did you take her before Kansas?"

"I took her to see Adam." Alec looked down at his shoes, Jacob getting up infuriated and into his blue mustang.

_Three Months Ago… _

Celine and Alec were sitting at an old fashioned diner being served by a waitress in a poodle skirt, rolling on roller blades. She was even wearing those old '50s glasses and had her hair up in a perfectly hair-sprayed ponytail. The diner was complete with an old record player, playing Elvis. Celine scarffed down her chicken fried steak and mashed potatoes, washing it down with an ice cold milkshake. She went over to her next plate of a double cheeseburger and fries, adding more ketchup. Alec was a little disgusted at how much she could eat, but I guess being stuck in hell for nine months was reason enough to eat like a pig.

"So, Alec what do you do for a living?"

"Excuse me."

"Or I guess I should ask, what did your vessel do?"

"He was a lawyer." She took a gulp of her food.

"Well that explains the 1,000 dollar suit and Armani shoes. So I suspect Castiel sent you here to help me."

"Yes, he did."

"How'd he do it?"

"Do what?" The waitress came back astonished at how much the young girl was eating.

"So how is everything tasting so far?" She had an extremely thick Illinois accent.

"Oh wonderful." Celine squinted at the nametag. "Cherry, wow it's like we are straight out of the Outsiders. We're the greasers and you're a soc. Pay my compliments to the chef."

"You sure can eat a lot for a girl your size."

"Fast metabolism, can I see the dessert menu?"

"Of course, I'll get that right up for you. How about you sir?" She was totally feeling him up by touching his shoulders and making deep eye contact with him.

"No thank you I'm good."

"I'll get that menu for you right away ma'am."

"You know she's totally into you…"

"What no she isn't."

"Oh right I forgot angels have no sense of emotion whatsoever. So how did Castiel drag me out of hell?"

"Actually he didn't, he sent me down from the stars to get you back."

"Oh, was it because I killed Lucifer, did I get out of hell on good behavior or what?"

"No, you didn't."

"Didn't get out of hell on good behavior or kill Lucifer?"

"Kill Lucifer… In fact that is why I was sent here to come get you out of hell. To finish what you are meant to do." She looked at him extremely disappointed and wanted nothing more than to get out of here. She took one more gulp at her food and walked away. He left some cash on the table and as soon as the waitress came back they were nowhere in sight. "Wait Celine! Please wait!"

"Take me back!"

"Take you back where?"

"To hell, I obviously am not strong enough to kill Lucifer. So what is the point of being on Earth anymore"

"You can still kill Lucifer, you just might need a little bit more help than expected."

_Present…_

Adam was sitting on a comfortable white couch eating homemade caramel corn and drinking an ice cold beer. His soon to be step-son was drawing in a coloring book, and gorgeous fiancé wearing robes, fresh out of the shower. They were watching the news, saddened students and teachers gathered around at a school after a massacre. The students and teachers were lighting candles and placing flowers in front of the gym, where twenty students were killed suddenly during an assembly. The newscaster letting everybody know that there will be a memorial held for the students who died and are injured in the hospital. A picture of the woman in question who apparently started this massacre was now on the screen, Adam recognized the woman. She was described as a twenty-five year old woman who had gone missing over a year ago. There was no reason as to why she killed those students, but the woman in question was the woman he once loved.

"What would cause someone to commit such a horrible crime?" His fiancé asked as the doorbell rang.

"I don't know." But he did know why, the only explainable reason was that she had lost all hope, she lost all humanity. "I'll get that." He replied as the doorbell rang again.

"Oh well hurry back, Jimmy Kimmel is almost on!" Adam opened the door looking at the one person he didn't want to see, Castiel.

"We need your help…"

"No, Cas…" Before he could say anything else, they were gone. Jimmy Kimmel was starting and Adam's fiancé was worried because she didn't hear anyone talking by the front door.

"Adam!" She saw the door was left open and there was no sight of her fiancé. Suddenly a wave hit her and she had no memory of Adam, there was no longer a ring on her finger. Adam was somewhere in Kansas, sitting at a long quiet table surrounded by people who he thought he would never see again. Sam and Dean tried making eye contact with their brother, Jacob and the unknown angel hesitantly wanting to say something. Castiel standing above them all wondering what on Earth called this disparity amongst them all. Stephanie came back with a few beers, turning on the record player. "Back to Black" by Andre 3000 and Beyonce played in the background.

"So what should we do?" Alec asked breaking the silence.

"Sorry, but who are you?" Dean asked.

"Alec, I'm an angel of protection."

"Well Alec, you should be employee of the month because you seem to be doing a great job at protecting Celine. Oh wait or should you get fired because for some reason we are all here and Celine isn't."

"Adam!" Jacob yelled. "We can't solve this by fighting!"

"Jacob is right." Castiel finally spoke. "We can't fight about this. We all know that this day was going to come sooner or later, and we all wished it would come later."

"I just have one question." Stephanie interrupted. "Why now…"

"Excuse me Stephanie?"

"Well she has been in hiding all this time and we haven't heard from her since she left the hospital. Why all of a sudden after an entire year, is she finally coming back to surface?" Alec looked down at his beer, which he wasn't drinking. "Something had to have triggered her…"

Celine stood in front of a rundown shack somewhere in the middle of Texas, it was covered by moss and shrubbery decorated with graffiti. She looked at the Book Antiqua styled words painted in blood, reading in Latin, "Welcome to Hell's Gates."

"Where was she this entire time?"

"She was dead." Alec cried out.

"What?"

"She tried to kill Lucifer, but failed. I was sent here to protect her and I have failed, and now we need your help."

"Why should we help you? She clearly didn't want our help."

"Because she is our Savior… and if she doesn't do what she is sent here to do and goes back to Lucifer as a demon then…"

"She is the destroyer…" Castiel finished, everyone looked at him in terror as the last words of "Back to Black" filled the quiet air.

"We only said goodbye with words. I died a hundred times. You go back to her and I go back to. We only said goodbye with words. I died a hundred times. You go back to her. And I go back to, I go back to black." Beyonce Knowles.

"I was wondering when you would come back." The dark Lucifer said while sitting in all of his glory, surrounded by demons. Celine saying nothing, just smirking at the devil himself, eyes as dark as blood. 


End file.
